A Daily Life in the MBC Part 1: Strangers
by HollisGrayson14
Summary: A story about the daily life of the MBC and my OC's. More inside
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is basically a story about the daily life of the MBC and also their missions. Characters will include: Chris, Danny, Sam, Cathy, OC, OC, Mark (Slightly), Wendy (Slightly), John, OC. So um, hope you like it!

Chris clutched his brother's hand as they ran down the sidewalk. "Chris slow down! They won't do anything without you." John protested as they ran into their friend, Cathy Smith's yard.

"Yes they will. We do it with Danny all the time." Chris replied as they walked into the clubhouse. Daniel Jackson glanced up from the book he was reading just in time to see his best friend walk in.

"Chris, what took you so long?" He asked, giving Chris a quick high five. Chris shifted his eyes towards John. Danny got the message.

"Ok, just curious. Sam, Cathy! Chris and John are here!" Danny yelled towards the back of the clubhouse. Just then, two twelve year old girls walked out of a room in the back of the clubhouse. Samantha Davis, and Cathleen Smith.

"Hey Chris, hey sport." Sam said, ruffling John's hair playfully. John swatted her hand away as he walked towards the computer. Cathy smiled after she put the box she was carrying down. She ran up to Chris.

"How was your day?" She asked, her blue eyes shining. Chris shrugged slightly.

"Ok I guess. My older sister was on my nerves about my chores all day."

"I know how that feels." Sam said from the other side of the room. John rolled his eyes as he typed in a password to access the MBC files.

"What'cha doing kid?" Danny asked the boy as he stuck his nose back into his book.

"Just checking stuff out. And Danny, shouldn't Chris be the bookworm here?" Danny was about to answer, when an explosion could be heard from the backyard.

"Um, Cathy, was your grandpa working on an experiment?"

"No." Cathy answered as she abandoned the box she was sorting through that contained some MBC gear. With this, the gang all went outside.

A/N Haha! Cliffhanger, I'm evil I know. But you will meet all three of my OC characters in the next chapter if all goes well. Please review! And updates might be a little late at times, I am working on another story so...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so change of plans, the next chapter will be about my third OC, she is mentioned once in this chapter, but you will meet the other two. By the way, I don't own Monster Buster Club. If I did, it wouldn't have been canceled. And, Blood-of-Silver. Here is the next chapter, please don't eat me!

Chapter 2

Violet & Chloe: Friends or Foes?

The five kids rushed outside to see what the explosion was all about. They were surprised to see a spaceship in Cathy's backyard.

"Wow, I'm shocked no one noticed this." John said, beginning to walk towards the ship. Chris's arm blocked his way. He gave his brother a what the heck look before retreating next to Sam. Just then, two girls emerged from the wreck.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Cathy asked as she rushed to their aid. The tall auburn haired one spoke first.

"Yes, my cousin here." She paused as she shifted her eyes towards the blond girl. Who was busy getting the dirt off of her clothes. "Isn't the best driver in the world." She finished. The blond, P!nk looking one, walked over to her cousin angrily.

"Violet! That was not my fault." She protested. Violet rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Whatever floats your boat Chloe." Chloe was now beet red with embarrassment. Violet smirked as she began to pick up the broken pieces of spaceship.

"Here, let me help you. I'm Chris by the way." Chris said, running to the aid of Violet. Violet smiled at him. He seemed very...eager to help her.

"No thanks, I got it all anyway." Violet replied. Behind him, Chris heard Danny and John snickering. Sam ignored the boys as she extended her hand to Violet.

"Hi, I'm Samantha, but my friends here call me Sam. That's Cathy, and the two bimbos over here laughing are Danny and Chris's little brother, John." Danny and John both sulked as they walked over to Chloe, who was clearly annoyed that her cousin was getting all of the attention.

"Oh, this is my cousin Chloe." Violet said hastily. Chloe just rolled her eyes at her. Danny was busy helping her and John start to fill the hole back up. Cathy walked next to Chris and whispered in his ear.

"Close your mouth, you're starting to drool." Chris blushed with embarrassment. Just then, John's phone went off.

"Aw, sorry to ditch on you guys. But I got a study date."

"Date? You're eight!" Chris exclaimed in shock. John turned to face his brother.

"Yes Dr. Seuss. A date, with a girl from my class, Riley."

"Oooh!" Danny taunted him. John just threw him a dirty look and began to walk out of the backyard.

"Chris. I'll be back in about and hour and a half ok?" He shouted over his shoulder. Chris didn't respond. He was to busy being surprised at what happened next. The team couldn't believe their eyes. It was Glor Glenmore (A/N That is the guy from "The Forget-Me-Stone.").

"No ways dudes, he was in jail just last month!" Danny exclaimed. Glor chuckled slightly.

"Yes, but I have escaped. And I am back for my revenge!" He declared loudly. The five tweens glanced at one another and nodded.

"MBC power up!" They all yelled in unison. Glor was shocked when they suddenly were armed with blasters. Violet and Chloe fell in line next to the group.

"Um dudettes? What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Chloe, you know what to do." Violet said, nodding to her cousin. Chloe raised her hand above her head. At first, the others couldn't see what she was doing. And then, they saw Glor being lifted up into the air.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, but Chloe showed no mercy. She brought her hand down with brutal force. Cathy yelped in shock as Glor was slammed down in a cloud of dust right in front of her.

"Sorry! That's been happening a lot." She apologized. Cathy shook off the scare and gave Chloe a thumbs up.

"Let's bust him!" Sam yelled triumphantly as her blaster turned into a vacuvator. And in a matter of seconds. Glor was in a vacuvator jar, being held by Chris.

"Don't know why you didn't do that in the first place Sam. But nicely done." Sam slugged him in the shoulder. He groaned in pain, rubbing his now bruised arm. Chloe and Violet giggled at the two tweens.

"So, Violet, Chloe. Are you guys here to stay?" Cathy asked. The two girls looked at each other before responding.

"Absolutely!" They yelled in unison.

A/N: There you go, chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up later. And warning it is a chapter all about John and my other OC.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Riley: Me!

Me: Ok...go.

Riley: HollisGrayson14 does not own MBC, but she does own, Violet, Chloe, and me and my awesomeness!

Me: Riley!

Riley: Anyway, here's the chapter, hehe.

John walked down the street, glancing in the park for any sign of Riley.

"Yo! Hale, over here!" John turned his head to see the tall, strawberry-blond. She was standing by a bench, hands on her hips.

"Hey Riley." John replied. Riley smiled as they sat down and began studying. "What did you get for number four?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, um...Canada." Riley replied, blushing slightly.

"That's odd since we're doing math." Riley's eyes scanned the park, looking for any sort of distraction. John got off the bench abruptly. He extended his hand towards Riley. She smiled as she took it and stood up.

"I say we go for a walk." As they began to walk down the narrow path, Riley gripped John's hand tightly. He blushed faintly, thankfully Riley didn't see.

"Look, ducks!" Riley yelled excitedly. She walked up stealthily to the ducks.

"Yay." John said unenthusiastically. He had hated ducks ever since he was four and a duck attacked him. But he walked over there regardless, because it seemed that Riley loved ducks. He shuddered mentally as he approached his friend. He cautiously pulled out a bag of crust from his jacket pocket.

"Is that from lunch?"

"Yeah, I was saving it for in case I got hungry again, but feeding it to the ducks is good too." Riley smiled, she could tell that he was putting in a serious effort to enjoy the same things she did. She grabbed a large piece, and demonstrated how to throw it to the ducks so you wouldn't get bitten. John did the same. He grinned confidently as he fed another duck. But then it all went downhill from there.

"GEESE!" Riley yelled, pulling John in the other direction. John yelped as they ran back out of the park.

"That was insane!" John laughed as they walked casually down the street. Riley nodded in agreement.

"I love ducks, but geese are a whole different story." Somehow they both ended up laughing, any other person that knew John would have been touched at how he's bonding with Riley.

"So, um, what do you want to do now?"

"We could go to Barney's. Maybe get some milkshakes." John nodded as they set off across town to Barney's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hey kids, what'll it be?" The manager, Barney, asked.

"Riley, what do you want?"

"Pick for me." Riley replied, slightly blushing.

"Ok, one banana split milkshake." John said. Barney got the message and nodded.

"Coming right up." With that, he disappeared into the back. Riley looked at John with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you only order one?" John just smiled as Barney came back with the milkshake and two straws. He popped both straws in the milkshake, and slid it towards Riley so one straw was facing him, and one facing her. She got the message. She giggled as she began to take a drink from the milkshake.

"You know, if you laugh hard enough, milkshake might come out of your nose." John said, licking some whipped cream off of his finger.

"No. Hey, isn't that your brother?"

"And my fun is ruined." Chris walked up to the counter where John and Riley were sitting.

"Oh a study _date_ is what you meant." John swatted him on the arm. Chris just chuckled.

"Young love?" Danny asked as he appeared behind Chris.

"Yes." John replied irritably, his eyes going wide when he realized what he had just said.

"Oh, that's why you called me."

"Er um eh, you see it's...why aren't you punching me in the arm?" Riley just leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Danny and Chris doubled over in laughter. John just sat there, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Well, I gotta go. But this was really fun. I hope we can do this again." Riley said as she walked out of Barney's and went down the street.

"DUDE!" Danny yelled, shaking John by his shoulders excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while. As I said, homework, sharing laptop blah blah blah, excuse excuse. Ha ha, so here's the next chapter.

It was a few day after John's date with Riley. He was in a better mood than he had ever been. As he walked down the sidewalk to Cathy's house, he heard a bush rustle behind him. He turned around quickly as an alien appeared out of the bushes.

"How are you supposed to be?" John asked, a glimmer of amusement in his eye as he saw the alien fidget slightly.

"Glor Glenmore! And you should quake in fear, at the very mention of my name! And who would you be?"

"None of your business." John replied sharply. Glor smirked evilly.

"Well, I know that you know the Monster Buster Club. And now I shall get my revenge." And with in a few minutes. John's world went completely black. Chris knew that something was wrong. He felt it in his gut.

"Um guys? I think John should be here by now. I mean his soccer practice ended half an hour ago." Danny could sense the panic in his friend's voice.

"Hey, he should be here any..." He was cut off by the computer beeping.

"Hello?" Violet glared at the person on the screen. It was Glor Glenmore.

"I wish to speak with the blue Monster Buster."

"Speaking." Chris replied, his voice had an angry edge to it.

"I just thought that you would want to know where your little brother was." Chris glared at the screen his blue eyes full of rage.

".He?" Chris was careful to enunciate every word to get the point across. Glor stepped out of the way. Revealing John, trapped in a bubble.

"John!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, get me out of here! Help, the bubble is going to get smaller, it's like the one on your blaster functions!" John's voice was panicky. By now all of the MBC members were crowded around the computer. And all giving Glor their best cold hard glares.

"He's just a kid, let him go!" Sam yelled, practically lunging at the screen.

"Yeah, how could you, and how did you escape?" Cathy added, a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, your genius friend over there." He pointed to Danny, who was seething in anger beside Chris. "Knocked over my jar, and it cracked. When you left, I made my escape. And as promised, got my revenge." Chloe now stepped forward to speak.

"So, why did you take it out on him? Glor the kid's eight!"

"And as he pointed out, this bubble is like the one on your blasters. With a major difference." Glor pressed a button on the remote that he had been holding in his hand. And the bubble suddenly got large enough for John to stand straight up. The MBC all had confused looks on their faces, then Glor pressed another button. And the bubble got smaller, practically crushing John.

"John!" There were tears streaming down Chris's face now. Danny put his arm around his friend.

"What will it take to let him go?" He asked, trying to come up with a plan.

"An MBC member in trade for him." Glor smirked evilly as he stared right at Chris.

"Deal." Chris said, getting the message.

"NO!" John yelled, punching the bubble trying to escape. But to no avail.

"Meet me in the woods tomorrow at dawn." Chris nodded, and the link closed.

"Dude, you can't do this." Danny said, shaking his head profusely. Chris shook off his friends arm, and smiled sadly at him.

"Danny, I have to, it's the only way to get John back." A small smile came across Chloe's lips as she stepped forward.

"Maybe not. I have a plan that just might work guys." Sam raised her eyebrow at her new friend.

"Might? What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe swiveled her head around to look at Sam as she spoke.

"Well, the worst case scenario if my plan doesn't work is. We either lose Chris or John."

"WHAT!" All of the members shouted in unison. Chloe frowned at them. She brushed a piece of blond hair that was in her face and put it behind her ear.

"Worst case I said. Listen, I've done this to kids on my planet lots of times, but a villain that's the only new part. We manipulate him, by asking him to give us John first. Then, we vacuvate him and turn him over to the authorities." They all exchanged worried glances to each other. They were all not sure how Chloe's plan was going to work out.

"Ok, but Chloe. This is my little brother on the line here, my _only_ little brother. I don't want anything else happening to him."

"I know how you feel. I have younger siblings too. Six of them to be exact...or was it nine? Anyway, I would give anything for them. That's why I left my planet. I'm searching for a better place for them to live." Chris smiled as he hugged her gently.

"Ok dudes, dudettes, let's go save John!" Danny yelled.

A/N HAHA Cliffhanger! Fooled you didn't I? Next chapter will be up later today. Possibly, but right now, I have to take a nap. That chapter was tiring to write. Bye for now Y'all! By the way, I don't own Monster Buster Club!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all what's up? So this is the epic conclusion to my last chapter, I'm thinking about three more chapters and I will begin part 2, does that sound good? Review to let me know.

John: Hey! Why did I get kidnapped last chapter?

Me: Cause you're the weakest.

John: Weakest! Excuse me, who has saved the MBC from aliens several times?

Me: You. (Growls angrily)

John: What happens?

Me: Why should I tell you?

John: Cause it's me!

Me: Ok (Whispers)

John: No way!

Me: Just do the stupid disclaimer so I can write the story

John: HollisGrayson14 does not own Monster Buster Club. She only owns Violet, Chloe, Riley, and Barney's Ice Cream Parlor and Barney.

Leaves crunched as the MBC walked slowly to where Glor told them to meet him.

"Guys, what if this doesn't work?" Chris asked, shivering slightly. But not from the cold morning air.

"It won't, Chloe and Violet have our back." Danny replied, kicking a rock out of the way. Sam walked up slowly next to each boy, Cathy right behind her.

"This is going to be simple Chris, we'll save John, send Glor to jail, and still have time to make it to school." Sam said confidently. Danny threw her a worried glance, they had been talking back at the clubhouse the night before, after Chris had gone home. They were discussing what would happen if it really didn't work.

"Sam's right. Here we are, Glor's ship, right where he said it would be." Danny, Sam, and Cathy all got into their fighting stances as they door opened slowly. Out stepped Glor, he had John by the shoulder, and was dragging him outside.

"John!" Chris yelled, wanting to run right to his brother, but he knew he couldn't, not yet.

"Ok, we had a deal, let John go." Danny's voice was full of anger and hate. It shocked Chris that his friend was so angry at an alien. Glor smirked evilly as he tightened his grip on John's shoulder.

"Ow!" John whined as he hit the dirt in pain. Chris glared at Glor as he took one step forward.

"Wait, give back John first." Chris demanded.

"Why should I?"

"How do I know that you won't take John and I both and just fly off?" Chris replied, still grounded to his spot. Danny, Sam, and Cathy were right behind him.

"You don't trust me?" Glor asked, tightening his grip on John's shoulder even more, causing him to wince.

"Nope. Violet, Chloe now!" Chris yelled as Violet and Chloe emerged out of the trees. Chloe raised Glor in the air. Violet grabbed John and pulled him to safety. Sam snapped into action, getting her blaster out and preparing to vacuvate Glor.

"Chris!" John yelled as Violet handed him off to Chris. Chris embraced John in a hug. Holding him tightly to himself. Both were crying softly.

"Gotcha!" Sam exclaimed as she proudly held up the vacuvator jar above her head.

"John, are you ok?" Chris said, still holding his brother.

"Just scared." Chris set him down as they began to walk out of the woods. John telling them what happened the night before.

"So, you were on your way over and he attacked you." Danny said, his fists curled up tightly. John nodded, then he slipped his hand into Chris's.

"From now on we're walking with you." Chris stated as they finally got to Cathy's house.

"Got it." John agreed happily. But little did they know, Glor had another plan already in motion.

A/N: HAHA! Hope you liked it, I thought that it really showed the relationship between Chris and John. And it also showed how the MBC works like a family. So please review! I've already got part 2 started, but I need to finish this one first. So review how many more chapters it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! I started another fanfiction. So here's the next chapter, I'm think this and two more then I'll start part 2? Review to tell me what you think I should do. I do not own MBC. I only own Riley, Violet, Chloe, Lissa, Mrs. Hale, and another OOC (Haha no learning his name yet!)

It was silent after the MBC dropped John off at school and were walking to school themselves.

"Chloe, is something wrong?" Chris asked, glancing at Chloe.

"I'm fine, it's just, seeing John like that made me think of my little brother."

"What happened?" Chris asked, as they walked onto the school grounds.

"Kidnapped, I tried to stop it, but I was too late." Sam laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Maybe we can help you find him."

"He's on the other side of the galaxy probably." Chloe said sadly as they walked into Singletown Middle School.

"Soldiers-er students! Who are they?" Danny, Sam, Cathy, and Chris all flinched as they heard the voice of their principal.

"You don't remember us. I'm Violet Wood, and this is my cousin, Chloe Reynolds. We transferred here last week." Violet said, a peculiar look in her eyes.

"Yes, sorry for the mix up, on to class students." Principal Rollins said as she walked away. Danny gave Violet a weird look as they walked to science class.

"What? I used to do that all the time on my planet." Violet explained.

"Class, we will be learning about how humans are the only intelligent lifeforms in the galaxy." Cathy seethed with anger as Mr. Fusster went on about how aliens didn't exist.

"Chill, he's just stating what he thinks." Chris whispered to Cathy when Mr. Fusster had his back turned.

"Anything you would like to share with the class Christopher?"

"No sir." Chris replied, silently looking at his science book, his face red with embarrassment. After school ended, the MBC went to go pick up John. But when they got there, a tall girl with brown hair stood by the fence, waving to John.

"Hey Lissa, I thought I was picking up John today." Lissa Hale smiled as she hugged her brother.

"Mom wants us home right away, she wants to tell us something. So come on and get in the van, you can see your friends later."

"See you guys later." Chris said as he and his siblings began to walk away.

Celia Hale paced the living room as she waited for her children to get home. What was she going to tell them? They were all so young. Lissa, only sixteen, and half the time acting like a second mom to the boys. Chris, not even thirteen, he never let John out of his sight. And then John, barely even eight, he was the sweetest thing ever.

"We're home!" Lissa said as she let her backpack hit the floor. Chris and John right behind her.

"Hey kids, how was your day."

"Good, Lydia and Scott broke up though."

"Good, I scored the winning basket for my team in gym."

"Got called out by my science teacher." Celia Hale raised an eyebrow at her oldest son.

"What did you do?" John asked, an evil smirk plastered on his face. Chris just rolled his eyes as he fished out a notebook from his backpack.

"I whispered something to my friend and he called me out." Chris explained simply.

"Although you shouldn't be talking. I don't see why he had to call you out." Lissa said.

"That's what I thought!" Chris replied.

"What teacher?" Lissa asked.

"Mr. Fusster." she scoffed as she heard the name.

"That old bat still teaching?"

"Melissa Rose Hale!" Celia yelled. Lissa held her hand up in surrender. Chris was laughing on the couch though.

"Regretfully."

"Christopher Alexander!" Celia scolded again. John just stood there, he was wise not to say anything.

"So, what did you want to tell us?"

"We have to move." All the kid's eyes got wide.

"What, mom that's not fair!" Chris complained as he pulled out his cell phone to call his friends.

"Yeah, we all have friends! Or...at least I do, I don't know about them." Lissa said, pointing to her brothers.

"Didn't I just say I got called out for talking to my friend?" John whistled loudly to get his older siblings to be quiet.

"Where, when and why?"

"An hour away, end of the year, and because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Why?" John challenged again, knowing that if he kept it up long enough, his mom would crack.

"We're in danger kids."

"What! Why are we in danger?" Lissa asked, a fearful expression on her face.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything."

A/N: Next chapter! Haha, yes I'm mean I know. But this chapter would go on forever if I didn't stop it here. And yes, Chris and John have an older sister and Chloe has a little brother. That will be explained more in the next chapter if all goes well.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey, sorry for not writing in a while! I had to figure out what to type next, I don't own MBC I only own Violet, Chloe, Riley, Lissa, Mrs. Hale, and OOC (The one who's name you will never learn!) Haha just kidding...maybe.

The Hale children listened to their mother as she told them about the dangers that their family faced.

"It all started when Chris was born. I was so happy to have a son, then a few days after I came home with you. A man came and warned me that you would be in great danger once you turned thirteen." Celia Hale stopped as she looked at her son, his face had gone pale as a sheet. "I kept you here, brushing off the warning. But I think it's true, Chris someone from my past wants you gone." Celia finished as her son now was giving his siblings worried looks.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I really don't know. They just do, and we have to leave." Just then, Chris's V-Com beeped under his sleeve.

"What?"

"Um Chris, you might want to get down here...now." Cathy said on the other end, before her signal got jammed as she screamed.

"Cathy, Cathy are you ok?" Chris asked, before abruptly standing up.

"I gotta go."

"What's that about."

"I'll explain on the way, John you want to come?" John nodded as he slipped his hand into Chris's. Lissa had also stood up from the couch.

"I'm helping. Whatever it is that you need help with, I'm helping."

"Fine, let's go."

PAGE BREAK HOLLISGRAYSON14, YOU HAVE TO, OR READERS WILL BE CONFUSED GREATLY!

Danny ran over to help Cathy up.

"Cathy, did you get Chris?" Cathy only nodded as she fell limp against his arms.

"Sam!" Danny yelled as he held her up off of the cold earth. Sam rushed over as she gasped at Cathy's condition. She had a major burn on her left leg from the blast, and she was fading fast. A burn that Danny hadn't noticed when he got over there.

"Oh my gosh!" Danny gasped as they glanced over to what was happening around them. It was an old alien that they had faced before, Nossida, and he was stronger than ever.

"Where is the other MBC member?" Nossida asked angrily.

"Right here." Chris said, a hint of irritation in his voice. Nossida grinned his wicked grin as he flew towards Chris.

"Chris, no it's a trap he wants..." Danny didn't get a chance to finish. A scream tore through the otherwise still air. It was Chris. Nossida had him pinned on the ground with one arm, and had John in a choke-hold with the other.

"Chris, can't breathe." John gasped as he struggled to get out of Nossida's grasp. Chloe tried to use her powers to get Nossida away from the boys, but it didn't work. Then Violet tried to ram them with all of her strength, but she just got sent staggering backwards.

"Sam, any ideas? We've got two members hostage and one hurt." Violet asked as she fussed with her blaster, trying to find a function that was useful.

"Um...reason with him?" Sam asked, not sure that it would work.

"Ha! You think that some talking will settle this? I came with one purpose, to get rid of him." Nossida motioned towards Chris, who was still pinned to the ground.

"What does that have to do with John?" Chris asked, trying to loosen Nossida's grip on John.

"A little side errand. Glor wants this kid, and I want his brother gone. It's...as you humans call it, hitting two birds with one stone." Nossida said, venom dripping in his voice.

"Chris, John!" Celia Hale screamed as she ran towards her sons.

"Mom!" Both boys yelled in unison. Celia rammed Nossida from the side, causing him to let go of Chris.

"Guys, help!" John yelled as he, again struggled to get free of Nossida's grasp. Danny tried to fight Nossida, but was sent barreling backwards when he was smacked hard in the face by Nossida's free hand.

"Goodbye MBC. And thank you for giving up the boy so easily." Nossida threw a smoke pellet. The kids all coughed as they fanned the smoke away. But when that part of the yard was visible, Nossida was gone. And he took John with him.

"What?" Chris asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. His little brother was gone, and he had done nothing to stop it.

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I'm going to start part two after this and I thought "What better way to start of a new story, than with a character missing?" And don't worry, we will explore Violet and Chloe more, so their not just two girls that showed up from nowhere and have no family or anything. Bye, hope you liked this fanfiction. PS. Yes, I know I called it Daily Life of the MBC. So I will try to incorporate more of that in the next part. And the chapters will have titles.


End file.
